


i can hear the sirens.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, im sorry to do yall like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henry's watching as the ambulance drives off with verity in it.
Relationships: Verity Abraham/Henrietta Trilling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i can hear the sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of different from my usual shit  
> tw // death, murder

i stood there limply, the red and blue lights of the ambulance and police sirens not affecting me.

i pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it, taking an inhale and exhale after putting it in my mouth, the nicotine clinging to my lips.

how could she do this? 

how could a woman that had once been so kind push her own daughter to her death?

there's blood all over my hands from where i had cupped verity's head in my hands. 

am i guilty?

no, truly? is it my fault she's gone?

should i have gone out after verity and miss griffin?

i stagger over to the ambulance and ask to see verity one final time. 

except, it isn't verity. her once tan skin is now deathly pale and her hair is in clumps from the newly dried blood.

i dry sob, and puffs of smoke come out of my mouth as the stretcher with verity's dead body on it is loaded into the ambulance. 

as it turns away from deepdean, i cry. 

this wasn't how verity wanted to leave deepdean. 

not in an ambulance with her head smashed in. 

she wanted to leave with me, her hand in mine, a smile on her face. 

it wasn't fair. 

and as the police car pulls away too, i can hear the sirens, clearer than day. 

and you know what they say?

they scream, "verity abraham is dead!"

_verity abraham is dead._

_**verity abraham is dead.** _

until i can't hear the sirens anymore. 

then i fall to my knees, the cigarette falling out of my mouth and putting itself out on the damp british floor.

and i scream and wail as loud as i can. 

"verity!" and it starts to rain. 

hard.

and i don't care. 

by the time they pull me inside, i'm soaked and my uniform has to be tossed because it was ruined. 

but i don't care.

i want verity to hug me. 

"get away from me!"

"henrietta, someone's going to have to touch you eventually."

"if you're not verity, don't touch me!"

and when miss griffin calls me up to her office, 

my heart stops.

literally.


End file.
